The New Woody Woodpecker Show: Over the Top/Chilly
Opening Credits * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * "Over the Top" * "Chilly & the Fur-Bearing Trout" * "Painfaker" Ending Credits * Universal Cartoon Studios * Based on Characters Created by: Walter Lantz * Supervising Producer/Director: Bob Jaques * Consulting Producer: Sean Roche * Associate Producer: Diane A. Crea * Director: Mauro Casalese * Story Editor: Jim Gomez * "Over the Top" ** Written by: Mauro Casalese, Travis Clark, Richard Pursel, Robbie Thompson ** Storyboard by: Brian Mitchell, Bob Onorato * "Chilly & the Fur-Bearing Trout" ** Written by: Robbie Thompson, Richard Pursel ** Storyboard by: Steven DeStephano, Bob Onorato * "Painfaker" ** Written by: Eric Vesbit ** Storyboard by: Jamie Oliff, Bob Onorato * Starring the Voice Talents of: Billy West, Mark Hamill, B.J. Ward, Andrea Martin, Jim Cummings, E.G. Daily, Nika Futterman * Voice Directors: Bob Jaques, Ginny McSwain * Music by: Tom Chase * Main Title Music by: Jim Latham * Timing Directors: Rumen B. Petkov, Frank Andrina * Sheet Timing: Donna Mouliot, Rich Trueblood, Allen Wilzbach * Character Designs: Tom Owens, Darrel Bowen * Background Layouts: Jack Hsu, Larry Murphy * Prop Design: Bob Lizarraga, Tim Power * Storyboard Revisions: Jeff Gordon, Tom Bernardo * Background Painters: Glenn Barr, Trish Burgio, Amy Reich * Color Key Stylists: Leslie Ellery, Christina Long * Animation Checker: Marina Cappas * Assistant Production Manager: Eric Vesbit * Coordinators: Mary Ann Gallo, John S. Kokum, Lisa C. Rodriguez * Production Assistants: Nicholas J. Hyman, Michele Short * Editor: Ken Solomon * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Barbara Beck * Post Production Assistant: Tim Gilmer * Post Production Supervisor: Larry Swerdlove * Pre-Production Sound by: Screenmusic Studios, J&J Productions * Post Production Sound Services provided by: Universal Studios Sound Facilities * Supervising Sound Editor: Michael Gollom, M.P.S.E * Sound Editors: John O. Robinson III, Tom Jaeger, M.P.S.E. * Dialogue Editor: Andy Rose * Sound Mixers: Andy MacDonald, Roberta Doheny * Music Editor: Charlie King * Post Production Video: Complete Post, Inc. * Telecine: Joe Cook * Online Editor: Cheryl Campsmith * Main Title Created and Directed by: Sam Cornell * Main Title Animated by: Duck Soup Studios, Inc. * Animation Production by: Sunwoo Entertainment, Big Star Enterprise, Inc. * Layout Director: Lee Dong Kyu * Animation Directors: Noh Chang Gun, Kang Chul, Chang-Il Jeung * Animators: Lee Kyu Chang, Cho Sae Jung, Suh Seung Yun, Lee Jong Sun, Park Do Yong, Kim Sung Ran, Jang Yu Jin, Kim Young Ja, Kim Young Kyu, Cho Kyu Hwa, Lee In Ah, Jang Chul Hwan, Kyung-Man Lim, Byung-Gui Nah, Mi-Ha An, Sang-Tae Kim * Background Director: Hong Sung Dae * Background Artists: Bang-Hee Kim, Hyun-Young Jeun * Overseas Supervisors: Chris Charles Damboise, David Bombardier * Copyright 1999 Universal Studios * Woody Woodpecker and Friends is a Trademark and Copyright of Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. * Licensed by Universal Studios Lincensing, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Country of First Publication: United States of America. Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecutuion. * The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are ficitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Universal City Studios, Inc. Category:Episode credits